Every winter people are left trapped in their homes due to heavy snowfall because they are confined to a wheelchair and do not have friends or family available to shovel their driveways, walkways, and doorways. Especially in the northern parts of the United States, people are forced to remain in their homes for three months (or more) of every year. It is desirable to provide a solution to allow those bound to a wheelchair to easily and independently remove snow from around their homes.